The invention relates to an aircraft, in particular a hang-glider with a flexible wing, and a space for a pilot, preferably arranged beneath it, from which space the aircraft can be controlled.
Such aircraft, or respectively hang-gliders (Rogallo wing) have been used for a long time. Normally, a wing made from flexible material stretches rearwards from a rigid wing nose, said wing being braced to a tubular frame of the hang-glider by means of cables. The controlling, or respectively steering of such an aircraft or respectively hang-glider is done by shifting the weight of the pilot, who hangs beneath the wing.
The object of the invention is to provide improved control for an aircraft, in particular a hang-glider of the type described in the introduction.